The present invention generally relates to image forming apparatuses, and more particularly to an image forming apparatus which is used as a computer terminal.
Conventionally, there is an image forming apparatus which is used as a computer terminal and includes an image data processor and a sequence controller. The image data processor receives a print code and converts the print code into an image data. The sequence controller receives a print start command after the image data is prepared in the image data processor. The sequence controller uses this print start command to control the image forming operation so as to form an image dependent on the image data. While the image forming apparatus carries out the image forming operation, the sequence controller is prohibited from accepting the print start command for a predetermined time.
Because the sequence controller is prohibited from accepting the print start command for the predetermined time, the generation of the next print start command must be delayed until the next image forming operation becomes possible, even when the next image data is already prepared in the image data processor. As a result, there is a problem in that it is impossible to greatly increase the image forming speed.
In other words, in the case of an image forming apparatus which is used as a general copying machine, for example, a number of copies to be formed is set and a copy start button is pushed to form the copies. However, in the case of an image forming apparatus which is used as a printer of a computer system, for example, the image to be printed is usually different for each page. For this reason, a print start command must be transmitted to the sequence controller for each page every time a print condition is satisfied, and it takes time to carry out the printing operation.